1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for high-speed transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Slimline Serial ATA is a new interface in Serial ATA family, and is used for Slimline optical disk drives of 1.8″ and 2.5″. A slimline Serial ATA comprises a signal segment in accordance with standard Serial ATA signal interface and a segment comprises two pairs of contacts served as positive and negative poles for 5 v power transmission and two optical contacts for DP (Device Present) and MD (Manufacturing Diagnostic) use. The two pairs of power contacts need to connect with a pair of conductors of a cable. That is to say, two-to-one connection manner is formed. Thus, a spacer is needed to realize such connection. Spacer is a usual element in a cable connector assembly. The main function of a spacer is to align tail portions of contacts received in a housing and conductors of a cable, further provide support to the solder between the tail portions and the conductors. Thus, the spacer comprises a plurality of passageways permitting the tail portions of the contacts laid thereon in one-to-one manner and the conductors of the cable laid on the tail portions in one-to-one manner or two-to-one manner to realize the electrical connection, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,087 which is assigned to Molex. However, the spacer only realizes the one-to-one connection between the tail portions and the passageways thereof. In slimline Serial ATA, two-to-one connection type is needed. Thus, an improved spacer capable of realizing such connection manner is needed to address the problems above.